The Elder at Camp
by clawx2
Summary: This is a crossover between Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, Percy Jackson, and Red Pyramid.  When an Elder- Greek god hybrid ends up at Camp what will happen? I own nothing, I will also take suggestions for future ideas
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

* * *

"Scatty why do I have to go again I mean I really don't like the idea of going to this camp with all the other people what if I lose control again?"

"How come you never call me mom? And you have to go because I promised your father that you would go the day you turned fifteen and that's tomorrow. You won't lose control again that was three years ago you can better control your aura now."

"Well why does Zeus even care he hasn't taken an interest in my life so far?"

"Because he is your father and that's that you are going."

"Vous râlez!"

"Don't you dare call your mother a bitch, now go pack."

_Hiss_

"Don't hiss at me either."

My mom can be annoying sometimes but she still usually does what's best for me so if she is actually wanting me to go I know something's coming that she doesn't want me to get involved in so I have to abide by her wishes.

* * *

As I walked up to this Camp Half-Blood I saw a small dragon and decided to go pet it. When I reached up my hand to pet it a girl who looked a few years older than me ran up and started, "I wouldn't do that he is meant to guard this place he might try to kill you."

Needless to say I ignored her and started petting the dragon, I think after being around a few for most of my life I knew how to get to pet one.

"Who are you and why isn't he trying to kill you?"

"The name is David, and I've met plenty of dragons."

"Wow are those teeth real, they can't be can they?"

"Of course they're real why wouldn't they be, but I'm here because my mom promised my dad to send me here when I turned fifteen, today."

"Well happy birthday, but who's your dad?"

"Zeus."

"But that can't be Zeus said just the other day that he hasn't had any kids with any mortal woman since Thalia's mom."

"Who said my mom was mortal and don't you think it was strange for him to specify 'mortal'?"

"I need to take you to Mr. D"

* * *

"Mr. D I found David petting our Dragon, he said his dad is Zeus and his mom isn't mortal."

"You come here, why can't I read your mind?"

"Do you think that I would allow you to read my mind, it is rude to try to without permission Dionysus, you idiot."

"Who is your mom?"

At that question I opened my mouth to let him see my teeth right when Chiron walked in. They both swore in ancient Greek then backed up real fast.

"Scatty?" Dionysus finally asked.

"Yes sir, half bro, who else besides her could have a child who can pet dragons without fear?"

"Why are you here you could already take out most of us why do you need training?" Chiron asked.

When he said that the girl looked at me and was trying to figure out if she or some of her friends could take me, but as she tried to reach out her hand and touch my shoulder I took out one of my many hidden stygian iron daggers and held it up to her throat, "You wouldn't last a second in a fight child of Athena."

"Ms. Chase, please leave us now," Dionysus said as I lowered my dagger. She must have known he was serious because she left immediately.

"I don't know why Scatty and Zeus wanted me sent her, but they did so can I stay Mr. D?"

"It's not nice to threaten gods you know."

"You know you are a young god; there are people who are a lot older and more powerful than you out there, for example the Egyptian gods or the Elder race. By the way I thought Egyptian magic would be harder to learn it was easy," I warned before leaving and heading for Zeus's cabin.

Right when I stepped out the door there was a crowd of people, in front of them was a guy, I'm guessing a son of Poseidon by the way he looked, "Don't hold up a knife to Annabeth's neck if you want to live," he tried to threaten.

"Sorry dude but I was still in threaten mode in there, my last meeting with a god didn't go well, lets just say Egyptian gods not so understanding or easily scarred."

"What do you mean Egyptian gods, there are only Greek gods?"

"Really what a sheltered existence you lead. Greek gods are some of the weakest and newest myths," when I said that a quiet thunder rang throughout the skies that sounded somewhat like 'Hey.'

"See not even your gods want to upset the other part of my family, cus."

"That still doesn't allow you to hold a weapon to her neck!" The foolish son of the sea yelled before swinging at me.

Bad move.

He was taken down before he got even one step closer to me.

"Stupid son of the sea, think maybe there is a reason for your gods to be afraid of my mom, and if you want to try again we can fight later but I'm going to go sleep, good night. Oh, and Annabeth I'm sorry for the thing with the dagger and attacking your boyfriend.

After I left the son of the sea turned to Annabeth and asked, "What are you thinking about?

"I think we might want to get him on our team for capture the flag later."

* * *

Before I left to dinner I decided to get dressed up, I put on my Hang Ten fedora, combat boots, long jean pants, a black cotton shirt, a necklace that had an ankh, a white jacket with red stripes around the biceps, and gloves without fingers. I may look mismatched but my clothes held many good hiding places for weapons and I didn't really care what people thought about me.

On the walk to dinner Annabeth ran up to me and asked me if I wanted to be on her team for capture the flag.

"Sure I have a plan we put it in a cave and I put down two spells one a barrier and the other illusion spell so they can't find our flag and since I'm by far the fastest I will run to get it, is that a good plan or does the child of Athena have something better?"

"Well while I like to win but I still would like a plan that involves others, so we'll think of something."

Once we got to where we were going to eat dinner we separated and walked to our separate tables Dionysus started, "Now that we are all here I have a few announcements to make, we have a new camper, David son of Zeus. Also in tomorrow's game of capture the flag all other members of camp will be on one team representing us and he will be on the other, if you lose all of you will have to do double chores. Finally the Hunters are coming to stay for a while."

"Crap, curse you Dionysus, you planned to have them show up after I did; you know we will kill each other." Everyone started staring at me as I produced a silver flame in my hand and threw it at him, which was stopped by Hestia.

Then she started at me trying to match my death glare and succeeding, "David how is Calypso?"

"Fine Hestia, though I would recommend that you gods release her because she is getting angry, but I managed to calm her, she is still as beautiful as ever."

No one understood what was going on they just kept staring at me and the goddess.

"Did you finally manage to master Chinese elemental magic?"

"Yes about a year ago."

"You are truly becoming the bridge aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be, born of a Greek god and a member of the Elder Race, master of the arts of all the 'gods' and magic, and I'm in love with a Titan no one else can be the bridge."

"Farewell David."

_Hiss_

By this point everyone was staring directly at me with confusion and fear in their eyes, I took this moment to say, "Sorry Annabeth looks like I can't be on your team for capture the flag," while picking up the salad off my plate and marching away.

* * *

"You know the ankh is the symbol for eternal life?" Annabeth asked while sitting down next to me at the beach.

"Yeah, I started wearing it after I master Egyptian magic, and it seemed fitting for me to have since I'm immortal."

"You're immortal?"

"As long as my shadow realm isn't destroyed, or pierced through the heart by a certain weapon, which now seems unlikely since I bathed in the River Styx."

"Where is your weak spot?"

"It is inside my body."

"You can do that?"

"Nothing says you can't, I cut open my body and did it that way."

"Seems painful."

"I wish, then I would have at least felt it but no I didn't not even in that river."

"What do you mean you didn't feel it?"

"In sense I'm a half vampire, but we don't suck blood only emotions and pain and only from volunteers."

"Why would you want to feel pain?"

I turned to look at her in the eyes and said, "Think about living where every time you hold Percy's hand, kissed him, or even just touching him anyway you can't feel it, because what is touching but light pain. I don't feel alive neither do other vampires like my mom and I, so we take them from people who don't want them. I got off lucky though if I was a full blooded, ironic right, vampire I wouldn't even be able to feel emotions."

"Feed off my emotions and what I feel then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay this will feel weird," I said as I placed a hand on either temple and pulled the emotions through, after just a few seconds I stopped see it feels weird doesn't it?"

"Yeah, though I see why you do it though. How did you get Hades to let you use the River Styx or get stygian iron?"

"I did a few favors for him and he owed me."

"I just realized something, what is up with children of Zeus and wearing combat boots. Thalia was the last child of Zeus and she wore combat boots also."

"These were given to me by Scatty."

"Scatty?"

"Scathach, Irish mythology has mentioned her but she isn't a god or hero, she is one of the Elder Race and my mom."

"Then what's with the blond hair and blue eyes?"

"From Zeus, though according to Scatty it turns a shade of red when I'm fighting at full power."

"Why do you tell me all this, I mean I'm grateful you feel like you can trust me but why?"

"I don't know, I guess it's something that Calypso told me, _'A Greek hero actually landed here his name was Percy, he was a very extraordinary man but he belongs to who he believes that the girl he loves is worth the world and peace for him.'_ So I figured if you are the reason someone would give up immortality for twice you had to be amazing and trustworthy."

By then she was blushing and probably planning on talking to Percy later

"Besides we are family," I laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky, "Have you every just looked at the sky and wonder if so much wonderful life exists here on Earth then what kind of life exists out there in the unimaginable reach of space?"

"Yeah," she responded laying down with me, "but then I realize I don't need to imagine about the life out there because I have all I need here, good night David."

While she walked away I looked at her and decided that I will defend her not only for Percy but that if something should happen to her the world would lose a great member.

* * *

The next afternoon I dug a hole and put a barrier over it extending about fifteen feet to each side to prevent someone from digging it out. At the start I ran into their side and stopped when I saw that a cave had a rock rolled in front of it, so I raised my hand and said, "Destroy," instantly shattering the rock. Inside the cave there flag sat so I said, "Come flag," which made the flag fly to my still out stretched hand. I then ran as fast as I could back to my said, once I made it the flag changed to a silver flag with a lightning bolt, a fist, an ankh, and a fedora all in a gold circle. "Game over, the winner is David."

"How did you move the rock?" Annabeth demanded.

"I didn't I did this," once more raising my hand and pointing it at a nearby tree and said, "Destroy." Watching everyone's reaction was priceless as the watched the tree splinter and crumble.

"What was that?" Percy demanded.

"Egyptian magic, didn't you see the silver hieroglyphs form at the end of my hand? No? Oh well, be glad I didn't try, if I used Chinese elemental magic I could have brought the flag over without crossing over the line."

"Where did you hide your flag?" Clarisse shouted.

"I dug a ten foot deep hole with magic and then placed a barrier over it that stretched out for about fifteen feet from the edge of the hole, the casted an illusion over all of it to not allow any of you to find it."

"And you expected us to stand a chance against him?" Annabeth turned to Dionysus.

"No, not really," he admitted.

"Mr. D the Hunters are here with Lady Artemis," Chiron commented as he galloped over.

At that note I ran off towards the direction he came from to go have a word with Artemis.

"Artemis!"

"Hello David, Hunters lower your bows even if he was going to attack me those wouldn't stand a chance he's just as powerful as a god if not more so."

"Thank you but what are you hunting that it requires you to leave your Hunters here at this camp instead of taking them with you?"

"For once I agree with him Lady Artemis why do you not take us with you?" Thalia spoke up.

"Because what I'm hunting threatens our world but it doesn't belong in our world it belongs in his," Artemis said glaring at me.

"If you don't remember I'm part of all worlds not just one be more specific."

"It is a monster from the Egyptians."

"Ah, then why not leave it to them?"

"They are currently preoccupied to deal with it so Anubis called in a favor."

"One which Zeus had no choice but to oblige to or threaten the balance, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then why not call me I can enter everyone's domain and not worry about treaties or oaths, plus I'm just as good a hunter as you?"

"Because isn't this what you are for cooperation amongst the higher beings?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you can stop it unharmed, be careful sister."

"I will be fine."

"Do you need a portal to any place?"

"I said I would be fine, good bye."

"Nice boots Thalia."

"Shut the hell up."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I own nothing and I forgot to put this on the last one but I thank MoonDance29 for the original idea**

* * *

"What is between those two?" Grover asked pointing to Thalia and me.

"Who knows?" Percy said.

"They won't tell us." Annabeth joined in.

Finally Thalia notched an arrow and pointed it at me and told me to stop insulting Lady Artemis.

"_Lady_ Artemis would be a challenge in a fight but not you humani."

"I may be a _humani_ but at least I'm not a vampire!"

"Don't you dare insult vampires," I said calmly while lighting silver flames in my hands.

"Don't you dare insult Lady Artemis!"

"If you, humani, wish to keep living in this world and not_ you_ underworld I suggest that you don't dare insult vampires again," I said with equal calmness but showing my teeth and bloodlust in my eyes. When Thalia saw this she backed down and made her bow disappear then went to greet her friends.

"Grover, Percy, Annabeth how are you three?"

"Fine but I don't think I've ever seen you back down from a fight before."

"There is a reason the gods are nervous about him and the lesser gods are afraid."

"But still…"

"Drop it Percy," I said giving him the same look that I just gave Thalia; it didn't surprise me when he backed down, what did surprise me was when Annabeth raised her dagger and told me to back down. "Daughter of Athena, personification of war and intelligence, you are surprising."

"What do you mean personification, she is a god?"

"Yes and no, yes she is what you consider a _god_, but she is a representation of the humani group mind displaying her who is based off an Elder."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Humani have a psychic field which connects them, when a lot of people believe so furiously about something it is created in response, for example there was an Athena, but she was an Elder, then there is the personification of her, Annabeth's mom."

"But mom is real."

"Oh, of course she is, I didn't say she wasn't, it is just that while there is your Athena who is good, the Elder Athena was neutral. This works with the Basts also, the Elder one is evil, while the Egyptian god Bast is a good friend and excellent warrior."

"So there is two Athena's?"

"No there is only your mom now Annabeth," the way I said that made them stop asking questions, "Now enough with all of this lets go eat and I can help you kick the Hunters butts next week in capture the flag."

_Blah_, Thalia stuck her tongue out at me.

"Now, now is that any way for the lead Hunter to act, Thalia?"

"Shut up."

"What you want me to tell them?" I asked leaning over and whispered it in Thalia's ear.

"No!" Thalia exclaimed spinning me around to be face to face with her. "You wouldn't."

"Why it isn't that bad."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Fine, fine but you have to admit it is a wonderful loophole."

"What loophole?" Annabeth asked turning around.

"Nothing, not my secret to share and everyone is entitled to their own secrets."

"Okay…"

"Let's go eat now."

"Yeah I hope today's dinner is as exciting as last nights," Annabeth said turning to wink at me.

"Stuff it you," I said while sticking my tongue out.

"Why what did he do last night?"

"He started a fight with the goddess of the hearth after trying to start one with Mr. D."

"Really you have to create a scene where ever you go?"

"Hey when we first met I had those monsters handled until you made them antsy, plus I saved all of you."

"No, you didn't save all of us," Thalia's face turned cold.

"I'm sorry, I truly am Thalia, I tried everything I knew, not even Apollo could save her, though I did make sure she made Elysium."

"It was the _least_ you could have done."

"I couldn't do more, I couldn't save her, I really did everything Thalia, I even transferred my life force to try and heal her body."

"Yeah, let's go eat."

"Thalia?"

"Don't, trust me she doesn't need your pity right now."

"Pity?" questioned Annabeth.

"I mean comforting. I'll go talk to her?"

"Why you, I thought you hated each other?"

"Because I'm here brother and I know what's wrong; no we don't hate we each other, we hate the same person."

"If you hate the same person…" Percy started.

"Who?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Me," I said curtly before walking away.

* * *

"Thalia?"

"Go away."

"If you really wanted to be alone you wouldn't have walked into the cabin you knew I was staying in even if it is our father's cabin."

"It is you fault."

"I know but I was twelve, I didn't have very good control, I've spent every day of the last three years practicing control."

"Yeah too late, _she_ is already dead."

"I know, and you know something else I think Annabeth figured out what is going on."

"I'm sure she did."

"I know me being sorry doesn't change anything but still I'm extremely sorry."

"You're right it doesn't change anything," then Thalia got up and left the cabin by slamming the door.

After Thalia left I waited a minute then got up and walked out to go eat sighing as I left the cabin thinking will she every move on because _she_ would like her to.

* * *

After dinner was over I started to walk away until I was cut off by Annabeth.

"I know what is going on."

"Brava, but that doesn't mean you can do anything, but if you wish to try you're going to have to find her first, because I'm not going to be the one to tell you exactly what happened."

"Then listen and I will talk and you can tell me if I'm close. You have a lot of power and seemingly excellent control for being only fifteen; obviously you lost control and killed one of Thalia's soldiers."

"You got my part right, but the Hunters prepare for loss and Thalia isn't cold hearted so it would affect her if she lost a teammate, just not for three years," I said before walking away, knowing that she would figure out exactly what happened now.

"Oh," was all I heard her say before she ran off to look for Thalia.

"Well at least she's open minded," I thought out loud.

"Who is?" "Grover came up to me and asked.

"Annabeth."

"Why?"

"Not my secret to share Grover, sorry."

"Wait is Annabeth…"

Before he could finish his sentence I cut in, "No and before you ask no I'm not either."

"Well Clarisse is looking for you, she wants to fight."

"Well she wouldn't be much of a challenge so no, but I wonder if I could try to contact Hades because he owes me a Helm of Darkness replica which works exactly the same way."

"You could always contact him using Hermes or Isis."

"Hermes wouldn't be such a bad idea, if people need me, like Thalia and Annabeth, I will be down by the water, see ya Grover."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"Hermes I need a message delivered to Hades would you do it?" I asked to the sky.

"I guess, what's the message?" Hermes asked appearing behind me.

"Tell him I want my Helm now and that if he doesn't give it to me I will direct all deaths to him and not just the ones in your guys' domain."

"Okay," Hermes said before disappearing.

* * *

"David! Why did you tell Annabeth?" Thalia demanded as she walked towards me with Annabeth.

"I didn't."

"But you laid enough clues for her to figure out."

"You needed to tell one of your friends, you've let this rot inside of you for years; you need to meet someone else like _she_ wanted you too," I said before a box labeled 'David' fell out of the sky right in front of me. "Thank you Hermes."

"What is that?"

"My own Helm of Darkness," I carefully took it out and looked at it then took off my fedora and replaced it with the Helm of Darkness shaped like a fedora.

"Don't get him off topic Annabeth, how can I take your word for that, you are the reason she's dead."

"Because I didn't do it on purpose, I never would do it on purpose to anyone let alone my own sister."

"Yeah, right I bet you hated me."

"Why would I have hated you, you were happy, I've done nothing but hate myself every day since that happened, I don't hate any of the variety of couples at Camp why would I hate my own sister."

"Stop calling me that we've only met a handful of times why do you even care for me as a sister?"

"Because you are my sister, whether we only met a few times or not; why would you think I hate you?"

"Because you have avoided me like the plague."

"Out of shame and because when she died if I didn't siphon off some of your pain you would have collapsed mentally so I know who much you cared for her so I felt the loss."

"I still doubt you don't hate me," Thalia said looking away.

"Look," I stepped forward and grabbed her head and rested my forehead against hers to make her look into my eyes, "I do care for you and I don't care about who you are happy with as long as you are happy and in your words 'we've only met a handful of times why do you even care' about my opinion. I mean really come on."

"I care for the same reason you care for me, you are my sibling."

"Is this what you've let rot that you fear your family doesn't accept you, you should know Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover are closer to you, you should care about their opinions more than mine."

"But while yes they are my cousins, niece, and a very good satyr, you are still my brother."

"Yet they all have more right to call you sister than I do, plus how could you think that they would care, I'm sure they would treat you the same, sure some jokes here or there, but they would still treat you the same and also maybe try to hook you up with someone," I said smiling still holding her head and starting to wipe away tears that started to form, "For someone who puts on such a strong front you are full of emotion so deep that it would actually make me stuffed." As I started to pull back I realized that tears were actually forming in my eyes, which surprised me the most out of this conversation, while I can show emotions I have never cried even if it was out of joy.

"Shut up," she said giving a little chuckle and punched my stomach.

"At least you are back to normal."

"What's normal for demigods?"

"Good point."

"Was this the entire problem that existed between you and the Hunters," Annabeth spoke up.

"Yeah, and you say entire like it was a small one this was a huge problem, especially since we both have the potential to live forever."

"Oh I didn't think of that."

"And here I thought you thought of everything Annabeth."

"So where is Seaweed Brain?"

"Who knows, hey Wise Girl where is your boyfriend?" Thalia and I turned to face Annabeth.

"What am I supposed to keep constant tabs on my boyfriend?" Then Thalia and I turned to face each other and then back to Annabeth.

"Yes," we both said at the same time.

"Oh real funny guys, team up on a person real fair."

"Hey when you can't win your normal way either team up or cheat."

"Survival is everything," I offered.

"Yeah and how is my constant tracking of my boyfriend?"

"Oh so you do track him?"

"No Thalia I don't but you two seem to think I do."

"I know how to find him, Annabeth go jump into the ocean he'll come."

"No he won't he will think I'm just swimming."

"Not if we," I started.

"Throw you in," Thalia finished with a smile to match mine but as the Fates would have it Percy walked over just as we were about to pick Annabeth up.

"Put my girlfriend down," he said extremely calmly while holding his sword to my throat.

"Chill out fish-dude we weren't going to harm her."

"Don't you two hate each other?"

"They got over it Seaweed Brain."

"As stubborn as Thalia is that's surprising."

Then as Thalia looked at me we tossed Annabeth in the ocean and ran back for Zeus's cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own anything**

* * *

As I quickly ran back into my cabin I turned and saw a few Hell Hounds at the edge of Camp so I told Thalia and she went off to get her Hunters to take care of it. I first noticed something was wrong when I heard a scream so I ran out to where I saw the Hell Hounds and saw a lot of monsters and plenty of wounded Hunters; I spotted an un-hurt one and yelled at her to go alert the Camp I'll protect her sisters. As she ran off I raised a shield of silver flame behind me to protect the wounded Hunters but still allowed Campers to help me out. It was a tough battle by the time the Campers got the Hunters Back in Camp Thalia and I had huge gashes across our chests, legs, and arms and the crowd was reduced down from somewhere near a hundred to twenty.

"Thalia! David! Get back in Camp we can take the rest!" Annabeth, who was still soaked, yelled.

"No we can still fight, duck," Thalia ducked and fired an arrow at a monster behind me as I swung my swords above her head and we got rid of three more monsters.

Seventeen.

Thalia sent a barrage of arrows into the sky as I took out four monsters.

Thirteen.

Nine.

Then I summoned a silver flame in my hand and threw it at two monsters in front of us as Thalia short three behind us.

Four.

Then I took out three to our right and she took out the one to our left.

Zero.

"How many did you guys take out?"

"Well originally there were around one thirty, the Hunters took out about thirty and David and I took out about fifty each," Thalia answered before falling over from exhaustion.

"Hey I got sixty," before passing out myself. Don't judge me; I've used a lot of energy in the time I've been here without sleep.

* * *

After about three days, or so I was told, Thalia and I woke up. All the Hunters were fine and around Thalia's bed, I noticed one was holding her hand as Thalia started to stir but didn't say anything. As I stood up a daughter of Apollo came running over.

"I wouldn't stand up if I were you."

"Thanks but I have been through worse. Right now I have to talk to Mr. D about why they could harm me."

"No, sit down, you aren't supposed to walk, if you still insist I will get a wheelchair and take you."

"Thank you…?"

"Hope."

"Why thank you Hope," I said while sitting down in the wheelchair.

* * *

"Thank you Hope, I would like to talk to you again sometime."

"The same to you David see ya."

"Bye," I said while maneuvering the wheel chair over to face Mr. D and Chiron, "How did those monsters wound me?"

"Well from what I hear the Elder Race is vulnerable to Titan blood…"

"Which Titan would attack without Kronos?" I interrupted.

"I didn't say it had to be a Titan, it just had to be the blood of a Titan. A being who has the blood of a Titan who wants revenge at any coast. A being who just has been released from their prison."

"No, she wouldn't, she wouldn't," I stuttered and slouched down into the wheelchair.

"You are a lose end, and she used you, I agree it seems it isn't like her but she has been imprisoned for so long that changes people. You know love is an easy emotion to manipulate."

"I don't believe that it was her I can't."

"I know and you may not be human-god hybrid but you still have a fatal flaw, giving your all to your closest friends and wanting to believe the best in them, it was what made you so easy to manipulate. I'm sorry." As Chiron finished I glared at him then spun the wheel chair around and willed it to take me to the infirmary so I could talk to Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and possible Hope.

"Guys," I called as I rose out of the chair, "May I talk to you?"

They all said yes and Hope gave me a caring look and I nodded and she stood up and followed us out to Zeus's cabin.

As I explained what happened I noticed that Hope kept glancing over at Thalia and I wondered why. I also was wondering why everyone else seemed on edge about her, like it messed up their group chemistry to have her there.

"So Chiron thinks she was using you? She didn't seem like that type of person when I was there," Annabeth glared at him and I wanted to know what happened there to make her give him that glare.

"Yeah and you barely knew her, though it turns out the same could be said about me."

"I'm still surprised you took out over a hundred monsters by yourselves," Annabeth brought up trying to lighten the mood when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nico, may I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey everyone," he said somewhat too cheerfully for a son of Hades, "How are you David?"

"Been better, you?"

"Okay," I noticed that he and Hope were avoiding each other's gaze. I then explained what had happened.

"I'm really sorry, dude."

"Yeah but what has the Prince of Hell in such a good mood."

"Nothing."

"Well alright but it seems like such a good feeling to just let it go to waste, may I?"

"Sure go ahead."

I then placed my finger on his forehead expecting to absorb joy, elation, or even surprise; yes I got elation but I also got love and fear. "So who is the lucky person?"

"What no one," his fear increasing just as I removed my finger.

Annabeth seemed to be the only person to notice that I said 'person' not lady and his look of fear, because first she looked at Nico then Thalia and finally Percy with a calculating look on her face. She finally looked at me and I winked to show here that I knew what she was thinking and it wasn't a slip on my part. Luckily no one else noticed the exchange.

As we all filled out of the cabin Grover, Percy, and Nico went to catch up, Thalia and Hope went off towards the forest, while Annabeth turned to me to ask the question on her mind, "What's up with children of the Big Three, is that what I have to look forward to with Percy?"

"Hey I'm not… well not completely anyways. And I doubt it Percy, has nothing but love, admiration, and joy from thoughts about you. And it's not just children of the Big Three, there are just fewer children of them so it seems more prominent than the other cabins, but other cabins have people like us all the same."

"Well seriousdly three fourths of the children of the Big Three are…"

"Hey if he is then one day you could talk about you hair and nails together," needless to say I got punched in the arm.

"I'm serious!"

"And so am I, Percy has nothing but love for you, you can ask Aphrodite or your mom if you doubt me."

Then Annabeth looked at me and saw I wasn't looking her in the eyes and knew I had to be think about something, and it didn't help when I started to blush, "I don't even want to know."

"But hey if he's like me and things get boring…"

"Argh shut it, I don't even want to hear it."

"Hey threes a party that's all I'm saying," I quickly stepped back into the cabin before I would get slapped to get ready for bed seeing as it was nine already and even if I wasn't tired I needed the sleep since tomorrow was my masters sword fighting class with the Athena cabin.

* * *

"Good morning Annabeth have any good dreams last night?" I asked knowing I was going to be hit but it was worth it

"No you idiot, why did you even have to say that?"

"Hey your eighteen, that and Morpheus owed me a favor till last night," I said winking at Annabeth.

"Why you little…" I'm so glad she couldn't finish that statement before Chiron called us down to spare.

"Chiron I don't think that, that is such a good idea, she wants to kill me right now," I said creeping away from Annabeth who held bloodlust in her eyes to match mine from Friday.

"What better way to work out your problems then fighting."

"Fine," I said while putting on my helmet and shield.

"Start."

After about five minutes of sparring, her arm rubbed against mine and I sensed lust, embarrassment and rage.

"Guessing from the lust and embarrassment, I would have to say you liked the dream," I said teasingly, I know teasing an already pissed off daughter of Athena, not smart.

"Rawwww!" She yelled charging forward.

"You know you shouldn't let your opponents get to you Annabeth," I said while disarming her, then whispered, "So who was the third?" Annabeth's blushing face was so worth any retaliation that she could get against me. Unfortunately Chiron heard everything and was trying so hard not to blush also. "What? I'm not allowed to mess with people?"

"Just drop it and go away please."

"Fine Chiron, but it was worth it."

"Let's see you tell me that after she gets her revenge."

* * *

Heading back to my cabin I finally let the pain and betrayal sink in. As I looked back at every time I read her emotions it was fear and awkwardness not love and joy which I felt. Right then I should have known something was wrong but I thought that it was just because everyone has always left her. How naïve of me, I should have listened to Scatty. Just then Thalia walked into the cabin.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want to know the best thing about being a _half-_vampire? It's being able to feel emotions. Do you want to know the worst? Being able to feel emotions; it is a double edge sword. I feel love, joy, happiness, and pride, but I also feel depression, loss, hate, and emptiness. While those aren't all emotions, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, while you aren't human, emotions make up humans, gods, and animals; while they may hurt they are a part of life. If you want the good emotions you have to tear through the hard and upsetting ones; you have to deal with them to grow if you let them fester you become what I was; isn't that what you just taught me?"

"Yeah, but while it is impossible to preach without experience it still never hurt this bad and I absorbed some of your feelings so I know exactly what you felt but it is different and seems more painful in first person when you can't make it stop by just lifting your hand," I said while placing my hand on her arm then removing it at the end of what I was saying to emphasis my point.

"You may not be able to stop them by removing your hand, but you have friends, not just at this Camp, who will be willing to share in it with you to try and lessen your pain."

"That's just it, while I am thankful for friends who care so much I wouldn't wish this pain on any one; I have been told I am the strangest vampire since that I don't need to take feelings to feel alive, yet I do. I do because I can't deal seeing people I care about suffering; yes I like to mess with people sometimes that doesn't mean I like to see them in pain it is to enlighten them to how you can turn bad situations into good and funny ones. Though still why I have experienced things through taking peoples pain that still doesn't account for first hand pain, people always subconsciously hold back from their friends to prevent harming them. For a being with no human blood I am extremely human."

"You say that as it is a bad thing, while humans are capable of horrible tragedies and pain we are capable of much better things: love, imagination, stubbornness, compassion, connecting, faith, etc."

"But I'm not human nor should I try to be it doesn't end well for anyone."

"I never said you should act human, you should be yourself, there has never been anyone like you, you were first, and you should define how you act. No one should have to be someone they are not. You should never be anything you are not, trust me don't destroy yourself in trying to live up to want your parents want you to be, you know you, they don't know you."

"Hmm, for a _humani_ you give good advice."

"Well for a vampire you are pretty emotional."

"Touché."

"You are also very sporadic with your emotions."

"No offense but maybe it is you who are so sluggish with your emotions."

"No, it is definitely you."

"Well you know something, I'm suddenly grateful that I put a warp receiver out by the dining pavilion."

"Why?"

"Annabeth is out there."

"What did you do?"

"Ask her, see ya," I said before touching one of the many symbols around my bed and disappearing.

* * *

"Attention campers the Hunters vs. Campers capture the flag game has been moved up to tonight," Dionysus said once everyone got there then he made his drink wine, and thunder rolled over the Camp as well as Thalia, Chiron, and I all gave him a look.

"Sorry," he grumbled turning it to a diet coke.

* * *

After breakfast I went to Master's Archery class with Chiron, then war tactics with Ares cabin, after that I decided to use the hour of free time to meditate. Then finally dinner came and left and it was time for capture the flag.

"Hunters take your flag, since you, David, beat the entire camp you can be the leader."

"Annabeth you, Percy, and Clarisse will go after their flag. Hope you distract Thalia. Everyone else you go after the flag but don't get in their way. I will stay and guard it the same way I did in our game. Do you think that is a good battle plan Annabeth?" Annabeth didn't lie having the spot light suddenly thrown to her but she didn't show it.

"Yes but I believe that we should leave a group of people in an area easily defended so the Hunters will think that is where the flag is."

"Brilliant, let's go, Clarisse you carry the flag so they will think that when I run into another direction that it won't be with me," I said thrusting the flag into her hands before I took off running into the forest only to meet up with them at Zeus's Fist before we split up again.

Once all was set and Chiron said go I realized that my stunt didn't confuse my sister as she sent a lot of her hunters after me who I knocked out and moved them into a cave to protect them. Once Thalia got there I realized that she only had one other Hunter left who was probably guarding the flag valiantly but it was going to be futile. "What happened to Hope, you blew her off that easily she's very pretty you know."

"Still, this is a battle, where are my warriors?"

"they are safe in that cave, I put them there to make sure that they wouldn't get hit," I said the entire time Thalia and I are doing the all too familiar dance of sword fighting. It got so intense that for ten minutes after the game ended, we won, no one could stop us.

"For someone who boasts the power of a god you sure are weak."

"Who said I'm even trying, you are drenched in your own sweat I have none and we have been doing this dance for at least fifteen minutes."

"Then maybe you should change your boast to 'stamina' of gods."

"This is only my lowest level of sword fighting and without any magic or martial arts, you have me at a disadvantage and you think you stand a chance, you are a fool," this is when Chiron decided for the sake of both of our health that he was going to stop this.

"What are you, children?"

"Yeah."

"Technically," we answered without stopping.

"Well stop this fighting."

"Why? It is how we…"

"Get out our stress and…"

"Built up power, besides…"

"It is more fun this way; it's…"

"Not like anyone will get hurt."

To everyone's surprise Nico and Percy joined in our dance and all of a sudden the most powerful kids at Camp were fighting each other. Finally Grover played a spell to bind us which unfortunately held.

"Aw, you guys…"

"Had to go…"

"And spoil…" Nico joined in.

Followed by Percy, "Our fun," he said before we all got slapped by Annabeth.

"Will you grow up!"

"Aw Annabeth, what fun is there in growing up if you still can't have any fun," I said while burning off the plants which held me down.

By the time I stood up everyone was just finishing getting out of their binds themselves, though none as cool as the way I did it.

"How long were you guys going to fight, especially you two, you just woke up after three days out."

"Exactly…"

"We have…"

"Too much…"

"Energy."

"Stop doing that."

"Fine and guess what? See ya," I said as I put on my hat and disappeared

"Augh, he is so infuriating! And you, Percy, come with me," She said stepping forward and grabbing Percy by his hair and dragging him back to his cabin to talk, a scene everyone thought was funny.

"Well your brother sure is an unusual and sporadic person," Chiron finally able to speak again.

* * *

**If people want a character after them tell me because they are going to be leaving camp and meeting new people so I will need more characters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Hey where is Mr. D?"

"He got called back to Olympus to determine the fate of a young demi-god."

"Which?" I asked urgently, I wasn't about to allow the gods to kill off one of their children and if it was the one I was thinking about then I really wouldn't let them.

"Rachel, daughter of Athena, why?"

"Simply, it is because who she is, they don't want another me," I said even faster before disappearing.

000000

"Why are we planning on killing one of my children?" Athena demanded.

"Because they don't want another me," said a guy who just walked in, whoever he was he made the gods nervous, all except my mom who seemed to be thankful.

"Because Rachel's father they want to kill her?"

"Yes and no."

"Zeus what does he mean by that?"

"Yeah dad, why don't you tell her?"

At this point I was feeling pretty scared; there was this guy who is around my age defending me to the gods and what does my dad have to do with this.

"Athena, it has to do with not only her heritage but what she has inside of her."

"Inside of me, what do I have inside of me?"

"Ma'at," The guy spoke up again.

"What?"

"An Egyptian goddess; the one who personifies the concept of truth, balance, justice, and order, that's what you have inside of you."

"But how, there are no such things as Egyptian gods and goddesses."

"Exactly, just like there isn't anything like Greek gods and goddesses, they are all just myths."

"David, why have you interfered?"

"If you went ahead and killed this innocent girl, a child of three remaining mythologies, there would be a horrible war; plus she is one of the few third generations."

"How can a child not born from the next generation, be part of the third."

"Simple, the other two third generation kids have proclaimed her as one of us, so you will also have to fight us as well as the other gods forever."

"Fine her life is in your hands."

"Thank you Zeus," this guy has vouched for me and threatens the gods and now he is ushering me away; I don't know who he is but I'm going to follow him. "Back to Camp then," then there was a flash and I was in the Big House.

"Who are you?"

"What no thank you for saving your life?"

"Fine, thank you, now who the hell are you; you threatened the gods and aren't dead?"

"Well that isn't important right now."

"It isn't," I said trying to give this guy my best demanding look possible but it didn't faze him.

"Nope it is you."

"Me?"

"Yep and the most important question right now is who is your father."

"He is Gregory of New Jersey, why?"

"No your birth-dad, he is a Norse god, probably a big one too."

"Are you insane Norse and Egyptian gods?"

"Maybe, but Chinese magicians still exist too, just not any mythical figures or any of the Great Dragons. Hold still," he said as he raised his hand then said something in a language I didn't understand but knew meant, 'Awaken.'

"What is that supposed to do," I managed to get out before passing out.

_Hello._

'_Hello, who are you and how can I hear you?'_

_I am Ma'at but that is not important right now._

'_It isn't, then let me guess what is; my father?'_

_Yes_

'_Who is he then?'_

_Odin._

'_But how, I mean I feel normal but I am a god hosting a god.'_

_Things like this have only been happening recently, but no you aren't a god, not yet._

'_Then what am I?'_

_The third generation._

'_What is this third generation?'_

_It is the next power that is going to govern the world after the wars._

'_Wars?'_

_I'm afraid that is all I can tell you, good luck and enjoy your journey._

000000

"So you woke up Rachel," I said while standing over her.

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary."

"Why?"

"You need to remember on your own."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"Unfortunately not."

"So what happens now?"

"Well a small group of us here are going off to explore, learn, and gain allies for a coming war."

"She said something about a war."

"I'm sure she did, one huge one is coming and when it does it will change our world once again, no matter who wins."

"I would want it to be whichever side I'm on."

"Ha, that's funny."

"I'm serious!" she yelled back at me pouting.

"I know, that's what makes it funny, most state which side they want to win; not just saying they want the side they are on to win."

"Well after the stunt up in Olympus I can't say I'm sympathetic with the gods, it all depends on the other side, or sides."

"Of course; I will let you get to sleep again." I then said _sleep_ in the same language I used earlier.

"So, Hope?"

"Yes."

"Is that a yes as an answer to my question or are you saying yes it is you?"

"Both."

"Just curious you understand."

"I know, I mean that person is family."

"So are you going to follow us even if we leave you?"

"Probably."

"Well it's not like we have anything to lose by bringing you."

"Exactly."

"See ya."

"Wait…"

"It is painfully obvious, yes."

"Well since you are the only one I would have to say not."

"Maybe I'm just better than everyone here or they just don't care at all to even ask you."

"If they knew they would ask."

"Or they would know I would ask and Annabeth will try to guilt trip me into finding out."

"How?"

"Payback for a dream."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"See ya."

000000

"David?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly."

"I'm confused."

"That's the point Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she walked up to us.

"I was hoping to get out of this without having to dodge _your_ questions."

"Or you could answer them."

"But it isn't my…"

"Secret to share, we know."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because we are Thalia's friends."

"Ah, of course."

"So is she…?"

"Answered that."

"And it is…?"

"Answered that too."

"How do…"

"I do this? Simply it is really easy."

"But how do you know what I was going to ask?"

"All of you are predictable and if you finished asking I wouldn't have been able to answer either way."

"Why do you…?"

"Everyone deserves to be happy, no exceptions."

"What happened that made you like this?"

"Many incidents had happened that made me like this, it wasn't one event."

"Oh…"

"Don't feel bad, no one's life is perfect. See ya."

"Bye."

000000

"That's not very nice David."

"Who every said I was?"

"Um… Hades."

"And what does that tell you."

"Oh…"

"I forget who mentioned it but what is the deal of children of Zeus liking combat boots?"

"I really don't know. Are you prepared to leave at any second still?"

"It is a survival instinct to do that, are you preparing to leave the rest of the Hunters here and head out in our group?"

"Unfortunately, I have to go; I contacted Lady Artemis, she said I have to go."

"She knows that the wars are coming, she wants you to survive."

"That shouldn't be her decision."

"Maybe it isn't, but as far as I know…"

"Who?"

"Who, what?"

"Who ordered it?"

"Um…"

"David!"

"Odin."

"The god or the Elder?"

"I don't know, but…"

"If you had to say?"

"Both would have made the decision so I can't really know, but probably the god."

"Why?"

"Rachel."

"Hey do you know if…?"

"She is."

"Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Yes but if you actually finish that question I can't answer it."

"Stupid laws."

"To each their own."

000000

"You are absolutely the strangest vampire I have ever met."

"Thank you?"

"You sleep, feel emotions, pain, etc. Yet you still could give almost anyone trouble in a fight."

"Nice to see you too."

"What else do you expect, now if you fell in love with me…"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"But…"

"NOW DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!" By this point I was liable to destroy this entire cabin if she didn't get out of it.

000000

"You shouldn't blow up at people like that David."

"Thalia please, you know what she said; we don't even know if it was Calypso or even if it was if she is doing it willingly. Then that BITCH came in here and said that."

"You should still keep your anger in check."

"Think about it how could I?"

"I know but still…"

"But still? But still she was a bitch who was trying to turn my situation into an advantage for her without any concern to me or my state. She just wanted to get a head in life, for a daughter of love that was pretty uncaring."

"And for a vampire you are pretty caring."

"Don't compare me to her."

"Why, you are pretty similar?"

"How could you…?"

"You both use people whether you mean to or not, then you manipulate them."

"I'm not like _HER!_"

"Really think about it, you use people and then when someone tries to use you, you get all ticked off."

"Name one time I acted like _she_ did."

"Um…"

"Thank you, I get what you are trying to do but please don't do it, it will not change anything."

"But…"

"Thalia, you may be able to give good advice sometimes but this isn't one of those times, stick to fighting."

"Okay then come on, you are coming with me and bring your blades."

000000

"See you are feeling better now after that sparring match."

"Yes I am but do you want me to heal the scratch across your arm."

"No."

"Fine."

"Did you hear about Flamel?"

"Yeah, but I feel worse for Perry, she was always so nice to me."

"She was nice to everyone though."

"Yeah, but I was a brat for a while; she also helped me out three years ago."

"Oh."

"I'm glad she's on our side in the war, if she wasn't she could destroy us all by herself."

"You're joking?"

"No, she has potential to be stronger than me if she just used magic everyday instead of hiding it."

"Are you scared of her?"

"Of course I am I've seen her and Flamel fight together before; it is scary."

"How come Lady Artemis isn't scared of them?"

"She never caught them, so she doesn't know how they can fight."

"Wait, she never caught them?"

"Nope, not once; if she caught them Dee would have been able to. That seems to be a moot point now though."

"What do you think about the twins?"

"They both can be great but right now it is all on the girl."

"You're acting like it has already happened, you can stop it."

"Not allowed."

"Why?"

"The laws of the Third Generation won't let me, you can't either."

"Just what kind of laws did you three create?"

"Ones to prevent complete take overs of our body and mind due to power."

"You can save people though if you act!"

"You don't think I would love to go out there and kill the phantom queen! I would if I could but if I kill the Morrigan how do I know Perry just won't end up dead because of that decision?"

"But you can't control that."

"But I can give her a better chance if I don't interfere until I know I can."

"So the twins…?"

"We consider them part of us, just as those three Egyptian magicians and you, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Nico."

"Wait you consider us part of you all?"

"Yes."

"But why we are nowhere near as powerful as you three or the twins?"

"You all are powerful and will influence the path this world will take by a single choice."

"What's that choice?"

"It is different for all of us and I can't tell you."

"You are acting like we are all going to live forever; at least Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are going to die in less than 90 years."

"Maybe, it all depends on choices."

"Have you made your choice?"

"I made the first one yes."

"What was that?"

"Starting to gather all of us to lead the world."

* * *

**An: Again if any one has ideas for characters i would love to hear them, especially who I should have as the other two original third generation, thank you for reading and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own my plot and original characters.**

* * *

"Carlos, how are you my brother?"

"Fine David; how are you?"

"I've been better. I've got a group together; we are heading out in the week."

"It's going to be a large war isn't it?"

"And many too."

"Not just one?"

"No, which side is your mom, Akna, allied with?"

"Don't worry she will help the twins if needed."

"That's good. Did your dad's side win his war too?"

"Of course Tlaloc won, are you kidding me."

"So many wars, it really is almost upon us isn't it."

"Unfortunately, I can't wait for the next seven lords to rise, the seven sins to fall, and the seven lands to be whole in spirit once again though."

"We have our seven lords and ladies; we also have a few warriors."

"But will it be enough?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you have any friends who will help?"

"Of course, but…"

"I know, they are strong, the Flamels are split up, we don't even know who Dee serves, and _it _is coming back."

"Not just that…"

"Who else?"

"Calypso."

"Dear Lord, I'm sorry David."

"She isn't dead, it's worse."

"Her? But she wouldn't actually turn against us would she?"

"Who knows anymore, it sure seems like it though."

"What is the world coming to?"

"Hell."

"Stay strong, be positive; what about Thalia?"

"We made up."

"Well that's good but what about _our_ sister?"

"She may not be on our side."

"Who got to her?"

"Loki, I think, but she is questioning why when we are so strong we don't take the world."

"Through the looking glass and into a brand new day with unknown sights, right?"

"If only it was actually a day we entered."

"But it is it; is a bright spring morning not a cold winter night."

"It feels so much like fall though."

"Okay enough metaphors what do you mean?"

"It feels like that we are leading people to the slaughter not giving them a chance to live."

"That is why you were chosen as our leader, because you feel and don't want destruction of anyone."

"That is why you should be the leader not me, I have killed and lost control before."

"Which makes you more qualified than me; you will cherish life even more and not lose control as easily."

"So you say, but you can make unbiased decision about who to send out to fight by power level."

"But not the decision based on the person's mind which will affect more if the person will survive than power. Stop doubting yourself lets go."

"I wonder what my mom is doing."

"Scatty? Last I heard she was headed to your grandma's realm."

"That will not end well."

"No it won't; when did you last hear from Amaterasu?"

"As I was walking to Camp, she said she is good with rounding her troops into shape."

"That is good, you know it is such a shame that war is so predominate now, in this time."

"Hopefully that will end soon."

"One way or the other it will."

"Hey I thought being cynical was my job?"

"You're rubbing off on me then."

"Come on let's head back into the Camp."

"You know you might come off as bi-polar sometimes."

"My powers aren't settled plus, I can't not think straight a lot."

"Do you still have a high lust for blood?"

"It's not high, just above average."

"Ha, how wonderful; a vampire that likes blood."

"It isn't funny. Plus you have said all the jokes possible on the matter, but, since you brought it up, let's talk about water."

"Let's not," Carlos quickly added while blushing.

"Why not? You seem to find it funny that a vampire likes blood why not that a child of a storm god likes water?"

"Let's not start this again, just drop it."

"Okay but let it show you started it this time. By the way the Hunters are here."

"Joy, they just _love_ me, remember?"

"Yeah, but maybe you shouldn't try to flirt with them."

"Hey I haven't the last three times I've met them."

"Yes but once you do it you are on their bad side."

"Sorry if some of us actually feel."

"Strangely enough I do occasionally."

"I think it might have to do with being a _half_ vampire."

"It is, but it also has to do with our unstable powers."

"You too?"

"Just not as bad as you."

"How do we even know who is going to fight and who is going to hide."

"It won't matter hopefully between your people and the magicians we will have enough."

"Ha, my people; most people don't like me here."

"Even still it is your home whether or not everyone likes you, your family, they will help."

"Maybe, but most will be concentrated on mortal/humani protection duty."

"That is good, remember we want people coexisting. "

"Coexist? Raza humana? Ha, that is funny."

"The human race is more open than you think."

"I wouldn't take that bet."

"It's not like we are going to reveal ourselves during this fight."

"Maybe, maybe not. It is a war after all, completely unpredictable."

"Come on you are staying in the Big House."

* * *

**This chapter I focused mainly on introducing Carlos, another of the next generation, if you have any questions or comments leave them in a review :)**


End file.
